Dream Pair
by Musaga
Summary: Fuji y Eiji irán al mundial de tennis por parejas, pero sus dilemas emocionales traen lios al equipo, esas sonrisas caracteristicas de la Dream Pair son unas mascaras que algún día caeran, porque los malentendidos cambian a las personas. Sleep TezXRyoXMom
1. Chapter 1

¡Saludos a todos! Aqui vengo con este fic que venía guardando desde hace días, el título es simple pero al menos para mi, muy significativo "_Dream Pair"_... ¿Qué más puedo decir? oh si las parejas restante aún no las tengo, medito un Sleepless, Imperial, Royal...en fin eso lo veré a lo largo del fic. Espero sea de su agrado.

***Prince of Tennis no me pertenece***

* * *

*Dream Pair*

_El inicio de un sueño…_

Todo parecía indicar que sería un largo día, al llegar a la escuela se encontró con su capitán de equipo, tenía un semblante serio, bueno en realidad tenia la misma expresión de todos los días, así que no sentía motivos como para preocuparse. Le pidió que avisara a Fuji y a todos los que pudiera, que los necesitaba más que puntuales en el entrenamiento de ese día. El pelirrojo iba caminando de lo mas calmado posible, después de todo había llegado tarde una vez más, subió hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraba su salón, miró con pesadez que era el único impuntual en el pasillo, recargó su esbelta anatomía en la pared y suspiró fastidiado, llevó su mano derecha hasta su rojiza cabellera y se despeino así mismo, la verdad es que le estaba dando curiosidad el motivo por el cual Tezka le había pedido con tanta firmeza, que llegaran temprano.

Pasaron diez, veinte, treinta minutos y la clase terminó, sonó el clásico timbre que anunciaba el fin de clase, al instante el profesor salió, regalándole una mirada de reproche al sonriente pelirrojo que se mostraba más que apenado. Del aula también salió Syusuke y miraba atento como Kikumaru juraba y perjuraba que sería la última vez que llegaría tarde, Fuji solo meneó su cabeza a manera de negación, sabiendo perfectamente que esa promesa moriría en menos de veinticuatro horas.

-Otra vez tarde, Eiji-

-¡El despertador me odia Fuji! Con todos funciona menos conmigo…- de manera graciosa rascó su cabeza al mismo tiempo que guiñaba un ojo en un sutil gesto de diversión.

-Exageras como siempre-

-¿Y tenemos mucha tarea?-

-Si- la diversión anterior del simpático pelirrojo, se evaporó, siendo suplantada por un rostro de decepción – bueno en realidad tú eres el que tiene más tarea de lo normal, el resto de la clase, no tenemos tarea- sonrió como si disfrutará darle las malas noticias al acróbata, en realidad siempre disfrutaba estresar más de lo debió a su compañero de clases.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Eres el único que llega tarde tres veces a la semana- dijo con toda naturalidad Syusuke.

-Mal amigo… por cierto, Tezka me pidió avisar que debemos llegar más temprano de lo normal al entrenamiento-

-¿Dijo por que?-

-No puse mucha atención- su interlocutor le miró con cierta amonestación por su falta de seriedad- ¡llevaba prisa Fuji! Ahora que lo pienso, el capitán tuvo la culpa de que yo llegara tarde- se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero ante su decadente excusa. Siguieron con su cotidiana plática de todas las mañanas, para minutos más tarde entrar al salón de clases y prestar atención a las interesantes, frustrantes y cómicas clases que tenían por venir.

Al finalizar sus labores académicas, emprendieron el camino a sus actividades deportivas, aunque el animo de Eiji estaba por los suelos, ya que procesar operaciones matemáticas definitivamente no estaba en su lista de acciones favoritas, y eso es lo que había hecho en la última hora de clases, aunque claro, al final del día, contaba con que Fuji terminaría accediendo a sus lloriqueos, y le pasaría operaciones y resultados, con tal de no tener que aguantar las quejas constantes del pelirrojo.

En el trayecto se encontraron con Ryoma, Momoshiro y Oishi, Kikumaru les explico el mensaje de Kunimitsu, aunque el asistente del capitán ya estaba enterado de aquel recado. Llegaron a las canchas y se toparon con el líder de Seigaku, permanecía cruzado de brazos, observando a los recién llegados, junto a el se encontraban Kaidoh e Inui, este último haciendo diversas anotaciones en su siempre confiable libreta. El breve silencio se desquebrajo cuando la tranquila voz de Fuji captó la atención de todos.

-¿Qué sucede, Tezka?-

-Aún faltan miembros del club- miró alrededor de las canchas, efectivamente, faltaba varios integrantes- no puedo iniciar si no están todos, además, la entrenadora será quien hable con todos nosotros-

-¿Es decir que tú no sabes de qué se trata?- cuestionó Oishi.

-Al menos no con certeza- si alguno de los presentes tenía curiosidad, esta se había convertido en nerviosismo, ¿Qué era eso que ni el mismo capitán sabia?

-¡Que remedio! Tendremos que esperar a la anciana- se quejo Momoshiro, logrando quitar el ambiente de tensión que se había disipado por todo el lugar.

-Pues espérenla entrenando, ¡a calentar!- Eiji y Momo se quejaron amargamente de su desdicha, creían que el entrenamiento se suspendería, debido a la reciente platica, evidentemente no fue así. Los titulares así como los aspirante, entrenaban arduamente, unos trotaban, otros competían entre si en partidos internos, aunque algunos como Momo y Eiji fingían ejercitarse. Todos estaban ocupados en algo, incluido el capitán del equipo. Sin previo aviso, seis tenistas ajenos al Instituto, hicieron acto de presencia en lugar.

-¡Saludos, Seigaku!- esa voz, fastidiosa voz fácil de identificar, con ese tono autoritario tan característico del líder de Hyotei, llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Junto al siempre presuntuoso Atobe, se encontraban los miembros de la Silver y Dirty pair, además del siempre despistado, Jiroh.

-Atobe- murmuró Tezka.

-Un gusto verlos de nuevo chicos- dijo a modo de saludo el compañero de dobles de Oshitari.

-¡Fuji! ¡Que alegría verte!- el entusiasmo en Jiroh era evidente, obteniendo a cambio una sonrisa por parte del genio -¡Atobe, Atobe! ¡Yo quiero jugar contra él!- Keigo rió levemente ante la euforia del dormilón de Hyotei, le causaba una leve molestia la alegría con la que se dirigía a Syusuke, pero por otro lado, le gustaba esa faceta eufórica de Jiroh.

-No por ahora, Jiroh, venimos por otros asuntos-

-¿Asuntos?- preguntó Ryoma.

-Así es- asintió con la cabeza Oshitari –estamos aquí para retar a su mejor pareja de dobles- confesó con aires de superioridad, a la par que Gakuto se paraba a un lado de él.

-Deseamos vencer a esa pareja que nos iguala- una sonrisa de arrogancia se formó en los labios rojos de Mukahi.

Varios de Seigaku mostraron confusión en el rostro, ¿a que venía todo eso? ¡Maldita manía de esos jóvenes! Siempre llegaban a imponer, no preguntaban, simplemente imponían. Muchas miradas se enfocaron en Oishi y Eiji, todos los suplentes sabían que la pareja de oro, era la base de dobles de su equipo, así que eran ellos quienes se enfrentarían a la Dirty Pair. Oishi miró a Eiji, dándole a entender que tenían un asunto por atender, Tezka no dijo nada, sólo pensaba en las palabras de Mukahi y Oshitari, Ryoma al parecer también había entendido el mensaje.

-Anda, Eiji- Oishi estaba por tomar su raqueta, cuando la molesta voz de Oshitari lo detuvo.

-No, no, no, esta vez no, Oishi, no buscamos a la pareja de oro, apuntamos más alto- movió su dedo índice, señalando al cielo, respaldando con esta acción sus palabras.

-Jajaja, no te ofendas, Oishi amigo, pero…- Gakuto no terminó de hablar, pues el propio Tezka, dio los nombres de la pareja que enfrentaría al genio y al acróbata del equipo de Atobe.

-¡Eiji, Fuji!, a la cancha- el capitán de Seigaku llamó a los dos elementos que se enfrentarían al par de presuntuosos, las miradas se paseaban de Tezka a Fuji y de Fuji a Eiji, ¿Qué sucedía? Kikumaru vio intrigado a Tezuka, para después dirigir su vista al castaño, ambos se sonrieron, después de todo, la idea de jugar juntos era situación que les agradaba a los dos.

-Correcto Tezka, venimos en busca de la "pareja soñada", esa que sólo los de Rokkaku han podido enfrentar-

-A eso nos referíamos, cuando mencionamos que deseábamos enfrentar a esa pareja que nos iguala, además, el dúo de oro se esta volviendo bastante predecible muchachos-

-No entiendo-

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, tonto?- gritó Kaidoh a Momoshiro. Oishi quedó estático, el también deseaba entender, aunque el mejor que nadie entendia, pues el en una ocación dijo _"la confianza plena forma una pareja soñada_" y eso era exactamente lo que existía entre Fuji y Eiji.

-¡A quien llamas tonto, animal!- una nueva discusión estaba empezando entre esos dos, pero gracias a la intervención de Ryoma, esa pelea terminó en segundos.

-Es simple Momo, Oshitari es el genio de Hyotei, Gakuto el acróbata, nuestro Fuji es el prodigio de Seigaku, así como Kikumaru es quien tiene la misma agilidad que el escandaloso de Mukahi- dijo Ryoma.

-En resumidas cuentas, se trata de un duelo de genio vs genio, acróbata vs acróbata, en un mismo partido-

-Me extraña que tardaras tanto tiempo en descubrir, que Fuji y Eiji son su mejor arma en dobles, Tezka-

-Atobe, eso ya lo sabia, es sólo que no había hecho falta emparejarlos- simple pero directa respuesta.

-Tal vez, eso quiere decir ¿Qué ellos serán tu pareja uno en el mundial de parejas?-

Ahora si nadie entendía nada, Fuji y Eiji buscaron la atención de Tezka, ¿Cuál mundial? ¿Eso existía?, Tezka se percató de las persistente miradas que le dirigía la Dream pair, más no se tomó la molestia de darles una explicación, no le correspondía.

-¿Cuál mundial?- cuestionó Kikumaru con una clara muestra de descontrol.

-Al que irán tu y Fuji, acompañados de una pareja más de Seigaku, la noticia la iba dar yo, pero al parecer a los Hyotei les cuesta trabajo mantener la boca cerrada- la entrenadora Ryusaki miró a los integrantes de Hyotei.

-¡Fuji, Eiji! ,¿Jugaran o que?- preguntó con voz calmada Oshitari.

-¡No! No juagarán, aún debo hablar con ellos, pero no se preocupen muchachos, que seguro se los encuentran en el mundial, eso no lo duden- habló segura de si la entrenadora.

-Ni hablar, el encuentro del siglo, tendrá que esperar- dijo Gakuto alzándose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Vámonos!- Atobe indico a su equipo que era momento de retirarse, ninguno dijo nada más, sólo observaron de manera provocadora a la dream y compañía.

-¡Atobe, Atobe! ¿Por que yo no sabia del mundial?- el capitán detuvo su andar unos segundos para bajar la vista y mirar a Jiroh con desesperación.

-¡Porque te dormiste cuando yo estaba hablando!- el castaño puso postura de reflexión.

-¡Seguro que fue eso! Pero anda Atobe, hagamos pareja si, compitamos los dos juntos, ¡juro que no estorbaré!-

-¡Ore-sama no juega dobles Jiroh!- y así abandonaron las canchas, escuchando los gritos de Atobe intentando calmar la plaga de preguntas que el dormilón le estaba haciendo.

El ambiente en Seigaku era de curiosidad inmensa, cuchicheos y risas se dejaban escuchar. Eiji permanecía tranquilo, algo confundido, pero extrañamente emocionado, no era como otras veces, que le causaba complicación separarse de Oishi, tenía cierta dependencia de juego con el, sin embargo cada que le tocaba jugar con Fuji, la situación cambiaba, confiaba en el ciegamente. Sumado a eso, estaba la realidad de encontrarse muy atraído por Syusuke, se preguntaba que tanto mejoraría su rendimiento jugando con el castaño, después de todo, aquella vez que jugaron contra Rokakku, entrenaron juntos sólo un día, ahora irían a un mundial, los entrenamientos serían más largos, sin duda era interesante saber el final de esa historia que apenas comenzaba.

-¡Fuji, Fuji, Fuji! ¿Que tal eh?- gritó Eiji, acercándose a Fuji y abrazándolo de manera asfixiante.

-Interesante, pero ¿todo lo que dijeron fue verdad?- Syusuke tenía un semblante serio, pero a pesar de eso, aceptó el abrazo del pelirrojo, al cual prácticamente le estaba haciendo caballito.

.Así es, será un mundial de tennis, enfocado principalmente a los duelos por parejas, también habrá juegos individuales, pero esos serán sólo de exhibición, y para esos partidos ya tengo destinados a Tezka y Ryoma.

-¿Y por qué no contempló a Fuji?- cuestionó Momoshiro.

-Porque desde un inicio contemplé llevar una pareja que no fuera parte rutinaria de nuestro juego, una dela que no tuvieron información, contraria totalmente a –

-La pareja de oro- completó Tezuka.

-Así es, además Fuji y Eiji dieron muy buen resultado-

-Entonces la pareja de ensueño, será nuestra principal arma ¿eh?- Ryoma sonrió y observó a Kikumaru y Fuji, dándoles apoyo con ese simple gesto.

-¡Perfecto! La habilidad acrobática de Eiji y la habilidad mental de Fuji, ¡los volverán imparables!- muy efusivo se mostraba Momoshiro, que abrazó a los protagonistas de ese día. Oishi también se les acerco.

-Lo harán bien chicos- sonrió, no muy seguro de querer hacerlo, pero finalmente lo hiso.

-¡Verdad que si Oishi amigo!- guiñó sonriente, obteniendo una afirmación por parte del asistente del capitán.

-Y… ¿quiénes serán la pareja secundaria?- la pregunta de Kaidoh capturó la atención de todos, incluso la de Ryoma, tenia días que sentía la necesidad de no solo jugar individuales, también deseaba explorar el mundo de los dobles, y ciertamente, hacer pareja con Momoshiro, era una probabilidad latente.

-Aún no lo decido, esperaba la ayuda de Tezka para eso- el capitán la miró extrañado, la elección de la siguiente pareja tal vez sería algo complicado, por que algo seguro, era que Momoshiro sería parte de esa pareja.

-Yo quiero estar en dobles- aquello no era esperado por ninguno, la voz de Echizen inundó las mentes de todos, eso si que era novedad.

-Pero tu estarás en individuales…- trató de explicar Momo.

-No quiero- simple y concreto, así era Ryoma.

-Analizaré la posibilidad, mientras tanto, ¡a entrenar! Fuji, Eiji, demuestren por que son nuestra _"Dream Pair"-_

-¡Nyaa! Dream Pair, ¡suena bien! Me gusta como se oye- afirmó con su pulgar en señal positiva. Y era cierta, ese nombre siempre le había agradado, le gustaba saber que era la manera de describir que la unión de ambos resultaba algo tan fantástico, algo que sólo en sueños pudiese ocurrir, y es que los sueños develan lo que nuestro interior desea realizar, lo demás son meras pesadillas.

-¿Listo Eiji?- le incitó Fuji a su escandaloso amigo.

-¡Claro!-

_El sueño se hará realidad, y esa realidad esta por comenzar… aunque la realidad tiene obstáculos indeseables, que transforman los sueños en pesadillas._

Continuará...

* * *

Ok, esta es la introducción a un proyecto que será a largo plazo, mis calculos se acercan a 15 capítulos, pero a veces rebaso mi limite jajaja. Gracias especialmente a Zafiro, Clio, Milerna y Hitomi, por entender mi locura reciente, entiendas Eiji y Fuji....oh y Atobe Jiroh...bueno ya, gracias por su tiempo y lectura.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Saludos! me parece que tuve un retraso superior al esperado pero al escribir el fic no quedaba convencida con algunas cosas de la historia, asi que no me parecia correcto simplemente publicar por publicar, tarde de más y les pido de verdad una disculpa enorme. Gracias por su atención, aqui les dejo el segundo capítulo.

***Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece***

"Texto entre comillas, pensamientos del personaje"

**

* * *

Dream Pair**

Capítulo II

_El sueño se hará realidad, y esa realidad esta por comenzar… aunque la realidad tiene obstáculos indeseables, que transforman los sueños en pesadillas..._

El entrenamiento de aquella tarde había sido el más ajetreado de todos, no sólo en cuanto a practica y ejercicios se refiere, los titulares sentían un agotamiento muscular desastroso provocado por el intenso entrenamiento físico al que estaban expuestos, por si eso fuera poco también había ocurrido un suceso que nadie esperaba, un mundial de tennis por parejas estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y muy contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, la Golden Pair no sería la pareja uno de dobles, ese arduo compromiso estaba siendo encomendado a la Dream Pair.

Muchos quedaron contrariados ante tal estrategia, ¿Por qué eso era no? de otro modo no entendían como la pareja dorada no sería la representante de Seigaku. Así como había rostros desencajados, también estaban aquellos que auguraban un éxito total o alababan la idea de juntar el tennis acrobático de Kikumaru con la destreza mental y física de Fuji. Los titulares no tenían duda de que la "pareja soñada" era el arma más potente en cuanto a dobles se refiere, incluso esa seguridad pronto se corrió como pólvora en todo el Club de Tennis, apagando esas dudas que pudieran surgir entre los demás miembros, suplentes, novatos o los mismo estudiantes.

Si el mismo capitán Tezuka había dejado entre ver que la mejor pareja del Seigaku era la conformada por Fuji y Eiji, entonces no había más que dudar, esos dos harían quedar bien a su Instituto. Conforme el tiempo avanzaba, el sol emitía menos cantidad de luz, acercando el momento en que la luna haría su aparición. El tiempo se fue volando y con el la tarde, trayendo consigo una noche de estrellas..

-Mañana más puntuales, hay mucho por hablar y hacer-

-¡Si capitán!- Kikumaru agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía el simple hecho de que el buchou los dejara irse por fin a sus casas, tal parecía que Tezka nunca se cansaba, aunque pensándolo bien, estar parado toda la tarde no implicaba gran ejercicio ¿o si?. Pronto los regulares se fueron dispersando, cada uno tomando un rumbo diferente, Momo emprendió el camino junto a Ryoma, Oishi, Kaidoh y Fuji, Inui termino acosando a Tezuka para aclarar algunos puntos que el creía necesarios, en las canchas sólo quedaban algunos novatos y Eiji, quien por instrucciones de su molesto capitán tuvo que ayudar a recoger pelotas por andar de holgazán.

Abrochaba las agujetas de sus tennis, se sentía extrañamente feliz y relajado, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a que se debía aquel acontecimiento, pero a veces las mejores cosas de la vida no necesitan explicación alguna. Vio como poco a poco las canchas se quedaban vacías, sintió emocionarse sin razón alguna, permitió al viento jugar con sus tiernas facciones y cabellos rojizos, ¡que bien se sentía! Entonces miró el cielo y la plaga de estrellas que adoraban el manto estelar.

-¡Es tarde! ¡Nya no alcanzaré cena!- en un movimiento rápido tomo sus cosas dispuesto a iniciar la carrera a casa, se giró bruscamente y se estampo de llenó con alguien a quien a la perfección conocía.

-Buh- entre los talentos de Fuji, definitivamente estaba el espantar a las personas, siendo Eiji su victima favorita.

-¡Por Kami Fuji! Un día de estos me vas a matar- sujetó la fría mano del prodigio y la dirigió a su corazón – ¡siente Fuji, mira nada más lo que provocas!- en efecto, el corazón de Kikumaru latía con fuerza y velocidad, el castaño casi podía sentir como si tuviera aquel corazón en su mano.

-¿Eso provoco en ti?-

-¿Eh?- Hasta ese momento Eiji comprendió la doble interpretación que sus palabras tenían, entonces en un momento de nerviosismo desvió su mirada al cielo.

-Jeje hablo de que siempre término acelerándote el corazón-

-No ayudas en mucho Fuji… por cierto ya puedes dejar de manosearme-

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó contrariado el castaño, entonces el acróbata bajo su mirada a la altura de su pecho, en donde la mano de Syuusuke aún reposaba –tu pusiste mi mano ahí Eiji-

-Si, pero tu aún no la quitas- entonces el chico retiró al instante su mano.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el mayor.

-¡¿Me llevaras a casa?!-

-Je no exactamente Eiji, recuerdas tu casa esta de paso a la mía-

-¡¿Sólo por eso?! Mal amigo…-

-Bueno, aparte quería hablar contigo sobre algo en particular-

-Ah si, ¿de que?-

-¿Qué te parece si mientras caminamos te voy contando?-

-¡Genial!... ah ¿es tarde para un helado verdad?-

Fuji no dijo más, sólo rió levemente con las ocurrencias del menor, caminaron hacía las afueras de Instituto, paso lento y relajado, la pereza se mostraba en ambos jóvenes que técnicamente arrastraban los pies para andar. La gente iba y venia en las transitadas calles, entonces divisaron la cafetería que visitaban con frecuencia, una mirada cómplice bastó para adentrarse al local y beber un poco de ese adictivo liquido. Al instante en que entraron el aroma fuerte del café los inundo por completo, causando un estado de tranquilidad inmediata.

Entraron de manera rápida e hicieron su pedido, vainilla francesa para ambos, bebida dulce y de sabor agradable, ideal para acompañar la noche fría que engalanaba el ambiente. Salieron del lugar con los vasitos entre sus manos, calentando así sus palmas para reconfortar el resto de su anatomía. En el trayecto a casa olvidaron el tema central y la conversación que Fuji deseaba tener, parloteaban y reían como los adolescentes alegres y sanos que eran, estaban libres de tensiones y preocupaciones, pero era ese tipo de calma que presagiaba tormenta, una tormenta larga y escabrosa.

-Eiji, necesito que seas sincero-

-En resumen quieres que sea Kikumaru ¿verdad?- dijo el pelirrojo, pavoneándose de ser un chico sincero y transparente. El genio asintió con un gesto muy similar al de una sonrisa dulce y gentil. Estaban cerca del hogar de Eiji cuando su movil sonó, alertando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

¿Dónde te metes niño? Como no llegabas salimos a cenar fuera, dejamos pastel en la leyó el mensaje sin poder evitar una molestia que rapidamente mutó en resignación ¡todo por culpa de Tezuka no podría cenar nada decente!

-¿Esta todo bien?-

-¡Peor que nunca! Mi familia me abandonó y ahora me quedaré solo hasta que lleguen…-

-Eso no es lo que te molesta- afirmó Fuji con su fiel sonrisa.

-¡No cenaré!- el acompañante del pelirrojo no dijo nada más, siguieron la ruta diaria hasta pasar por el parque que tantas veces les había visto entrenar con los demás integrantes del Seigaku.

-Eh Fuji, aún no me has dicho de que quieres hablar- el castaño se encaminó a la parte interna del parque, siendo seguido por su amigo -¿Fuji?-

-¿Qué dices, nos sentamos un rato?- recibió una afirmación por parte del acróbata quien de inmediato se dejó caer con cuidado sobre el pasto, recargando su peso sobre sus brazos y manos, que reposaban a un lado de su caderas, Syusuke por su parte permaneció sentado a su lado izquierdo, con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por brindarse el calor que la noche le esta robando.

-Y bien…-

-Siempre hemos estado juntos de una forma u otra, pero tampoco puedo dejar de lado que cuando de jugar dobles se trata, tu fidelidad siempre esta con Oishi- serio y calmado, no se podía decir que aquel era el Fuji de siempre, tenía un toque muy diferente al usual, miraba un punto muerto del ambiente sabiendose observado por la mirada turquesa, tenía la completa atención del menor.

-Fuji…-sus intenciones de completar una oración se vieron interrumpidas por la serena voz de su compañía.

-Espera, a lo que quiero llegar es…- giró de improviso su rostro, mojandose los labios como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que diría, resopló mirando hacía el cielo perdiendose en el negro de la noche, en realidad lo que tenía que decir no era tan grave, pero la duda no lo dejaba en paz –simplemente quiero que me digas si no sientes incomodidad al saber que no jugaras un buen rato al lado de Oishi- volvió a enfrentar el rostro de sorpresa que mantenía Kikumaru, el menor mordió su labio inferior mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, guardo silencio, procesando su siguiente respuesta, quería ser sincero pero no tenía la certeza de que efecto podrían causar sus palabras, por eso meditaba tanto, no deseaba que Syusuke mal entendiera sus palabras.

Segundos pasaron desde la interrogante formulada por el castaño, no había obtenido en ese periodo la respuesta que necesitaba su pregunta, de alguna manera podía sentirse nervioso y por otro lado seguro de no querer presionar al muchacho. Vio como el delgado cuerpo del acróbata se fue dejando caer hacía atrás, acomodándose en la verde alfombra de origen natural, colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-Oishi ha sido parte importante en mi desarrollo como tenista, el ha estado conmigo en los momento en que me ha tocado caer, ha celebrado conmigo multiples victorias… ¿tu lo sabes verdad? – Miró al castaño quien no perdía detalle del movimiento labial de Eiji –Le debo mucho, es parte importante de mi vida, muy importante, me ha visto crecer como deportista, juntos logramos cumplir una promesa… mucha veces me pregunté que sucederia después de los nacionales y nunca supe que responderme, sabia que uno de mis pricipales sueños ya estaba realizado y que seguramente vendrían más torneos pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-No esperaba que fueran a tu lado- Fuji arqueo una ceja, entre abriendo sus ojos, dejando a la vista parte de su mirada celeste, era una mirada que escondía cierta postura de indignación.

-¡No me mires asi Fuji! Verás… después de algunos meses al lado de Oishi, empece a mostrar una dependencia deportiva hacia él, de algun modo el me daba seguridad y plena libertad en todo mi actuar, entonces al separarme… era como perder gran parte de mi confianza, era casi como empezar de cero con alguien más y eso en verdad me aterraba, Momo es fiel testigo de aquello-

Syusuke guardaba cada palabra que salía de los labios rojos, procesaba la información en cuanto sus oidos la percibian, siendo sincero no esperaba una respuesta tan amplia, se conformaba con escuchar un "no" o un desagradable "si" pero en definitiva tener una respuesta con el "porque" incluido, era mucho mejor.

-Ese partido contra Hyotei fue duro ¿eh?- el pelirrojo asintió.

-Nya… creo que me he extendido bastante pero… aún tengo cosas que decir, después de aquel juego se presentó la oportunidad de jugar dobles contigo, lo recuerdo bien ¿sabes? Cuando la etrenadora Ryusaki nos eligió lejos de sentir ese nerviosismo o molestia una vez más, me senti emocionado de poder compartir contigo algo que a los dos nos apasiona tanto… no tuve problemas para asimilar que tendría que jugar contigo, después de todo ¿a quién no le gustaria ser pareja del genio de Seigaku?... pero ese no era mi entusiasmo principal, no tuve ninguna de que podía confiar ciegamente en ti, sabia de sobra que de alguna manera eramos compatibles, ¡no preguntes como lo supe por que ni yo lo se! Sólo lo sabia y ya; simplemente se que me gusta lo que soy y lo que puedo hacer cuando estoy contigo-al terminar de hablar guiñó su ojo de manera divertida, dandolé un toque coqueto involuntariamente.

-¿Entonces?- parpadeaba intrigado, lo dicho por el infantil muchacho podía ser interpretado como que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero el no necesitaba interpretaciones, ahora necesitaba una respuesta concreta. Eiji se giró y se acomodó en posición fetal, viendo ahora si el rostro afilado de su amigo.

-Entonces siento que salgo de una rutina y de una etapa que me ha dado mucho y me ha vuelto un mejor deportista, de algun modo puedo traducirlo a que evolucione hasta como persona… se siente extraño romper con algo que todos conocen como una pareja solida jeje pero entiendo que nada es para siempre, siento incomodidad ¡pero no por tu prescencia Fuji! Sólo al hecho de que ahora debo enfrentar un reto mayor… debemos enfrentar- sonrió de una manera gratamente envidiable, reflejaba todo lo dicho en palabras.

-Debemos…- Eiji se levantó de su posicición contrariando a su acompañante que había permanecido inmovil por unos segundos, contemplando por primera vez la flamante sonrisa infantil de Kikumaru, no viendola más como una mueca común y corriente del menor, no supo porque pero le gustó la idea de prestarle su atención a un gesto tan común en el chico. Meditaba en aquello cuando sintio el peso ligero del pelirrojo sobre él, sintiendo muy de cerca la bandita que el niño regularmente usaba en la mejilla.

-¡Me gusta la idea de jugar juntos tonto!- Fuji rió levemente, notando como ese peso extra desaparecía, le siguió con la vista, notando como el muchacho se sentaba en un columpio.

-No puedes estarte quieto ¿verdad?-

-Hace mucho que no me subía a uno de estos- el genio también se puso de pie encaminandose al mismo lugar donde Kikumaru ya se divertía, elevandose por los aires y gritando cada que el columpio perdía altura.

-Antier estuvimos en los columpios Kikumaru- acusó al escandaloso muchacho.

-Hoi, pero nunca me había subido de noche y…. ¡lloviendo!- entonces en cuanto sintió el agua comenzar a caer se dejo de impulsar para ir perdiendo velocidad y apasiguar así el movimiento del columpio, no es que no le gustara la idea de balancearse con la lluvia cayendo sobre él, le preocupaba el hecho de que sus manos se resbalaban de las cadenas, eso podría arruinar su diversión y ocacionarle un accidente. Poco a poco el movimiento fue cesando hasta detenerse por completo.

Ambos rostros miraron hacía el cielo, permitiendo a la lluvia estamparse contra sus facciones, sintiendo el suave camino que trazaba cada gota de lluvia sobre sus mejillas. Fuji sonrió ante el suave y constante contacto del agua estampandose contra él, abrió sus orbes azules, viendo el magico efecto que producia la luz de las enormes lamparas, ocacionando destellos en la ligera briza del cielo, dejo de admirar aquel espectáculo para enfocar su vista en un relajado Eiji que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, recibiendo gustoso toda el agua que caía de las esponjosas nubes, sus pestañas ya se encontraban ligeramente bañadas al igual que su roja cabellera.

El chillante sonido del columpio de nuevo se dejó escuchar desviando la ateción de Syusuke, el menor de nueva cuenta se balanceaba casi imperceptiblemente sosteniendose con delicadeza de las cadenas, la blanca mano del castaño por mero reflejo se sujetó también de la cadena, como recargandose en ella, al querer posar su mano sobre el metal se topó con la fria y mojada mano del chico de la bandita, los ojos de Kikumaru al instante se abrieron, deseando saber de donde provenia ese contacto humedo pero a la vez calido que tomaba posesión de su mano.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mano de Fuji sobre la suya, ambos examinaron los articos del otro como buscando una respuesta a la interrogante oculta en la mente de los dos jugadores, ninguno hizo ademán por intentar detener el contacto, por el contrario, ambos separaron un poco los dedos dejando espacio para entrelazarlos, de ese modo la mano del castaño se unía con la de su amigo, cubriendola en su totalidad debido al tamaño de esta. Era un contacto extraño, pero niguno lo vio así, al ser una acción espontanea lo percibieron como algo normal, algo común que se da entre amigos, no sentían que fuese una especie de caricia inadecuada entre hombres, sólo había sido un roce accidental que terminó en una muestra de amistad y confianza, apoyo entre camaradas… si eso era, aunque aquello no le quitaba la calida sensación de tocar la piel del otro.

No había razón para pensar en algo más personal, después de todo tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, además la peculiar y cariñosa forma de ser de Eiji provocaba abrazos multiples todo el tiempo, ¿qué era un abrazo comparado con un agarre de manos y dedos entrelazados? Un abrazo era más explicito que eso y sin embargo nadie lo veía mal, asi que lo que en esos momento ocurría no tenia motivos para pensar en algo fuera de lo común… pero de ser asi….¿por qué la mente de ambos luchaba internamente por auto convencerse de que todo estaba bien? ¿Por qué repetía y repetía las justificaciones anteriores?

"Ah yo y mis tonterias" se dijo Eiji sonriendo tontamente. Fuji dio un último apretón a la delgada mano de su amigo, para después pararse dentrás de él y acercarse sin niguna mala intención a su oído.

-Es hora de irnos, de lo contrario seguro pescamos un resfriado- la frente del castaño se frunció levemente al reprocharse el prestarle tanta atención al estilizado cuello de Eiji, pero es que en realidad era muy estético y el tono níveo le daba un aspecto de suavidad ilimitada.

-¡Nya pense que nunca lo dirías!- se levantó de su antiguo lugar de reposo, no hizo caso al breve escalofrio que recorrió su columna vertebral al sentir la apacible respiración de Syusuke en su lóbulo, menos caso aún al calor de su aliento chocar contra su oído, simplemente era más facil ignorar lo que ese chico comenzaba a ocacionar en su interior.

El camino a casa siguió con un Kikumaru parloteando sin parar, nada de lo recien hablado nublaba la mente de niguno de los dos tenistas, mucho menos había espacio para ese breve momento en que ambos miraban al cielo con sus dedos entrelazados, nada de eso pasaba por la mente de ninguno, era preferible hablar de temas vagos y sin importancia, después de todo esos temas inundaban esa amistad de tantos años, no necesitaban motivos o temas especificos para charlar, cualquier cosa desataba una larga platica o una discución por parte de Eiji cuestionando a Fuji, intentando a toda costa saber que sentimientos o pensamientos mueven al genio de Seigaku.

Llegó un momento en el que el mayor bloqueó todo sonido entrante a su cabeza, de un momento a otro su mente lo regresó a la platica que hace poco rato había mantenido con Kikumaru, todo lo escuchado ya había sido procesado y de alguna manera sintió una especie de alivio, era una sensación de calma que provocó un hondo suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa eh? Cualquiera diría que vengo hablando solo Syusuke-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo ves, nuevamente el aire me hace más caso que tu, ¿A dónde va tu mente cuando me dejas hablando solo?-

-No tengo ni idea Eiji, pero si te pongo atención, decías que adoras el chocolate en barra pero que lo detestas en helado- el pelirrojo chilló apretando sus puños y mirando con desesperación a su acompañante.

-¡Eso lo dije como tres cuadras atrás! En que tanto piensas o ¡en quien!- Fuji pestañeo brevemente deteniendo su andar y viendo con intriga a Eiji.

-En ti-

-¿En mi que?-

-Pensaba en ti- ¡calamidad! Sintió abochornarse ante aquellas palabras, menos mal que los colores no se le subieron a la mejillas, de otro modo hubiera sido bastante vergonzoso que el castaño le viera sonrojado, sin mencionar que se burlaria de él hasta hartarse, recobrando su compostura interna siguió con su intercambio verbal.

-¿Qué pensabas?-

-Jeje no querrás saberlo- ¡pero que manía de hablar y dejar frases con doble interpretación! Ese genio malvado a veces le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Si quiero saberlo- se quejó el muchacho, acercando su rostro a pocos centimetros del mayor.

-Es que en algún momento… llegué a pensar que tenías algo más con Oishi- ¡pero que rayos! Gritar como histerico era la primera reacción que se le venía a la mente, su segunda opción era agarrar a golpes a su indecente amigo ¿cómo se le ocurría insinuar una posible homosexualidad de su parte?, tercera opción y la más educada era el negar con toda tranquilidad aquella sospecha de ese perverso muchacho.

-Pero que dices Fuji-

-Eso se interpretaba en alguna ocaciones-

-¡Ideas tuyas hombre!-

-¿Por qué te sonrojas entonces?- ¡pero en que momento se había sonrojado! Ese Fuji y sus preguntas lo hacían desequilibrarse, no era por justificarse pero ¿cómo no iba sonrojarse ante una especulación de ese tipo?

-Ahh por que no eres el primero que sospecha algo así… jeje es mi gran amigo y nada más-

-Claro- Syusuke emprendió de nueva cuenta el camino a la cada vez más cercana casa del pelirrojo, sinedo rodeado de una especie de intranquilidad en su rostro.

-¡Ey tú no me crees!-

-Si lo hago- sus respuestas se volvían cortantes.

-No no lo haces y no entiendo por que no- de golpe el razonamiento del castaño volvió a tomar el control de todo lo que salía de su boca, abrió bruscamente los ojos como si hubiera despertado de un lapso de laguna mental.

-Disculpa, sólo jugaba- trato de disculparse mostrando su gentil sonrisa, pero internamente sabía que de alguna manera sus respuestas frias habían sido sinceras y que la sola idea de imaginar a Eiji como pareja de Oishi le desagradaba en su totalidad.

-Pues eso no parecía, eres un tonto… ¿no serás bipolar?-

-Igual y si- comentó con gracia mientras pasaba sus manos entre sus cabellos peinandolos un poco.

-A veces me das miedo Syu… pero más miedo me da el imaginarme besando a uno de mis amigos-

-No exageres Kikumaru-

-Me has traumado, ¡que horror! Imaginame besando a Tezka, Oishi, Kaidooooh… a cualquiera del Club- infantil y exagerado, esas palabras pondian hacer un resumen de la peculiar forma de ser del inquieto joven del Seigaku, era tan transparente que resultaba sumamente facil entenderle y conocerle, bueno al menos para Fuji asi era, pues con toda alevosía y ventaja había llevado a Kikumaru hasta ese punto de la conversación, esa fue su jugada desde el inicio, planear una serie de preguntas que encaminaran a su amigo al bochorno total.

-¿Tan malo sería besarme?- no era muy seguro si describir su tono como descarado o espontaneo, pero de igual modo para Eiji no había diferencia.

-¿Pero qué dices? Sólo a ti se te ocurren estas pláticas-

-Eso responde mi pregunta-

-¡Basta Fuji!- el menor se colgo del cuello del tierno castaño que reía dulcemente, un juego más, Syusuke se divertia de lo lindo acosando al menor con cualquier clase de tema que le pusiera los nervios de punta, aunque la idea de acorralarlo con ese tema que desencadenaba en imaginarse un beso con él…no estaba en sus planes, su mente actuó por si sola pero francamente le había parecido divertido. Ese era Syusuke Fuji, el joven que siempre va dos pasos delante de los demás, astuto e inteligente con leves tintes maquiavélicos, traza un plan perfecto para conseguir su objetivo, objetivo que al ser alcanzado provoca una satisfacción cínica y divertida, por eso es temible cada que pone en marcha sus juegos mentales en el tennis, aunque en ocaciones Eiji es victima constante del aburrimiento de Syusuke, nunca se sabe que tiene planeado el niño bonito de Seigaku, su fisico y amable sonrisa engañan y encubren con facilidad la temible astucia de su mente, se le debe temer cada que alguien daña a alguien preciado para él… y eso incluye dañar a Kikumaru.

* * *

Trate de hacer el capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal, aunque siendo sincera... ¡me falto contenido! tenía programadas como tres diferentes escenas... pero me llegó la inspiración y con una sola llene casi 4000 palabras jaja, hubiera podido seguir, pero las escenas faltantes tienen gran relevancia como para cortarlas o darles una dimensión pequeña, así que por eso decidí mejor posponerlas para el siguiente.

Otra cosa, no se que rayos paso, el chiste es que muchos parrafos quedaron pegados, sin mencionar algunas palabras que por más que trato de corregir, simplemente no se dejan, mil disculpas por eso, checaré que esta sucediendo y prometo darle solución. Muchas gracias de nueva cuenta por su atención y los siempre bien recibidos ¡animos!

Dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas, hasta luego.


End file.
